Delicias Nocturnas
by w-e-i-r-d-b
Summary: Reto Delicias Nocturnas por que en el mar la vida es mas sabrosa y de noche se goza mucho mas... los mosquitos pican en la noche y quien sabe que cosas mas...
1. Chapter 1

Bueno primero darle las gracias a Sayu por pasarme el dato. Es la primera vez que participo en este tipo de retos, es primera vez que escribo algo tan corto y es la primera vez que escribo estupideces por mi cuenta XD

Respondiendo al reto de **Delicias Nocturnas**…

* * *

**1. Bruja **

"De noche es cuando los niños tienen miedo. De noche es cuando las cosas malas pasan. De noche es cuando la bruja sale y llena la sala con su magia encapsulada…"

No sabía con exactitud de donde sacaban tantas idioteces los niños más pequeños. Mello tenía razón, ayudarlos a pasar niveles de juegos me esta empezando a afectar el cerebro.

Una bruja que sale de noche… si las brujas no existen. Ni siquiera se por que estoy aquí esperando a que la dichosa bruja se muestre. ¿Será para convencerme que no existen? Pero para convencerme tendría que estar un poco convencido de la existencia de las brujas.

Por otra parte ¿que habrán visto que les ha parecido ver una bruja¿Una tela negra colgada¿Una escoba¿Un caldero¿A Roger con ruleros? Pero Roger no tiene apariencia de bruja… ¿o si?

Camino de noche en estos momentos por donde se supone sale la bendita bruja y no veo a nadie. Si se ha estado apareciendo toda la bendita semana por que no se va a aparecer ahora?

Me apena haber creído semejante estupidez. Mejor ni le cuento a Mello que salí a investigar a la bruja… si le cuento se reiría de mi por mas de una semana.

Pero mientras me abro paso entre la oscuridad veo a dos niñas mirar por el filo de la puerta.

Una de ellas se percato de mi presencia y me invita a mirar…

-"No hagas bulla por que la bruja se enoja cuando la espiamos…"

-"Suerte que el hada siempre esta ahí para ayudarnos!"

Brujas y hadas… el cerebro de las niñas se pudre con facilidad. ¿Que será la próxima semana¿Unicornios y pequeños ponys de color índigo?

Las dos ponen sus dedos encima de la boca para callar cualquier comentario absurdo que se me pudiera escapar. Las dos se hicieron a un lado para que yo pudiera mirar.

Pero no vi a ninguna bruja escaldufa o al hada de los bosques como me habían hecho creer.

Si bien la bruja y el hada estaban llenando la sala de burbujas ninguna de las dos tenía nada mágico.

Me reí por dentro. No pude hacer más. Me mordí la lengua y preferí abandonar aquella visión.

Las niñas me dejaron y se fueron a dormir. Yo también las seguí.

Me eche en mi cama dispuesto a dormir. No tenía miedo a que la bruja me echara una maldición. Lo máximo que haría seria enojarse conmigo y tirarme mis juegos por la cabeza… vaya bruja colérica era esa bruja de las burbujas.

La puerta se abrió de pronto con el sonido más siniestro que alguien se pudiera imaginar… solo la noche era testigo de tan jabonosa aparición.

-"Todavía despierto Matt?"

-"Si… una bruja que hace burbujas no me dejo dormir…" – pero Mello siendo como es él no tardo mucho en reaccionar.

-"Cállate Matt! Tu simplemente no viste nada¿Entendido?"

-"Lo que tu digas …Brujas del jabón…"

**x****oxoxox**

Si… es un poco bobo este drabble pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió al pensar en bruja… bruja – burbuja…

Es mi primer drabble, nunca había hecho uno… por que hacer algo tan chiquito requiere que exprima mas mi cerebro y mis neuronas están en huelga indefinida.

Al principio había hecho esto pero mas largo pero wkitsune me recordó que solo era de noche así que después de tanta mutilación esto fue lo que quedo.

♥♥♥Gracias si me leyeron y entendieron… tratare de exprimir más mi cerebro para la próxima♥♥♥


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando dije que me iba a tomar mi tiempo para acabar las 25 deliciosas nocturnidades lo dije en serio. A este paso me va a tomar acabar este reto unos 23 años más XD

Espero seguir viva para acabar lo que comencé.

Espero que les guste…

**Delicias Nocturnas**

_**Mosquito**_

Salio despacito de su cuarto intentando que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que iba a hacer.

En medio de todo lo que había pasado él se lo había buscado. Sabía perfectamente que si seguía actuando de ese modo lo iban a castigar encerrándolo en el cuarto. En verdad eso no era gran castigo para ninguno de los dos por que siempre se podían hacer compañía apenas se apagara la última luz. Después de todo en algún momento la gente tiene que dormir.

El cuarto no estaba muy lejos del suyo. Un par de golpes ligeros a la puerta, un rasqueteo, cinco segundos y un golpe más. Esa era la clave para que él supiera que su compañero había llegado. La puerta estaba cerrada pero no había cerradura que él no pudiera abrir.

Cuando entró al cuarto lo vi tirado sobre su cama, estático como una tabla. Era imposible que hubiera muerto de aburrimiento o tal vez no tenía ninguna reserva del chocolate que tanto le gustaba. La baja de azúcar en él era notoria.

"¿Estas bien?"

"¿Tu que crees?"

"Que no. Aunque tienes que reconocer que hiciste mal. ¿Si sabías que Roger estaba en camino por que lo hiciste?"

"¡Lo voy a matar!"

_No tenía por que ser tan extremista. Siempre era Near quien lo sacaba de quicio pero siempre era Mello el que terminaba cayendo en su juego, perdiendo el juicio y desquitándose contra Near una vez más. ¿Pero de ahí a matarlo?_

"No pierdas tu tiempo haciendo eso… tu sabes que no vale la pena…"

"¿Cómo que no vale la pena? Yo no puedo dormir con eso rondando mi cabeza… pero a ti no te importa… tú puedes dormir como roca por último pero si tu fueras yo no podrías dormir tranquilo… es una pequeña peste que debe ser exterminada".

_Y ahí iba otra vez… ¿Por que cada vez que se peleaba con Near siempre tenía que pensar la manera como contraatacar¿No podían dejar de atacarse por lo menos por un día? Aunque a decir verdad Near no hacia nada malo, solo existir cerca de Mello y de cuando en cuando decir algo que en pocos minutos lo hacía reventar de ira._

"¿Por que mejor no te quedas quieto y cuentas hasta diez hasta que se te pase ese odio que le tienes?"

"¿Quedarme quieto¿Estas loco¡Si me quedo quieto se saldrá con la suya…!"

_Si, estaba loco. No podía pedirle a Mello que se quedara quieto por que eso era imposible._

"¡Si no me quieres ayudar entonces no lo hagas!"

_¡Listo! Se molesto conmigo ahora. Maldito Near… no, no… no puedo perder la calma por que sino seríamos dos los locos_.

"No lo tomes así tampoco…"

"Yo sé que tu eres pacífico y que no matarías ni a una mosca pero si no me ayudas tú voy a tener que pedirle a Roger que me ayude…No me obligues a llegar a ese extremo por favor"

_El encierro había afectado esta vez su cerebro esta vez. De todas las personas que vivían en la Wammy House la que menos le iba ayudar era Roger. Francamente era una idea descabellada_.

"¿Estas loco¿Roger nunca te va a ayudar a hacer eso¿En que estas pensando?"

"¡Tu eres el que esta mal del cerebro! Roger en verdad lo odia… ¿nunca has entrado a su oficina acaso? Tiene tantas armas como para acabar con miles de…"

"¿Armas?"

"¡Claro! Por que para acabar con esa peste se necesita un arsenal de cosas… ¿No sabias que Roger le tiene alergia?"

_En toda mi vida en la Wammy nunca había visto a Roger rascarse por acercarse a Near._

_Pero Mello se quedo quieto como si escuchara algo… ¿Qué tipo de voces escucharía? Yo no podía oír nada más allá de mi respiración y las baterías de mi juego que estaban a punto de gastarse._

"¿Lo escuchas¿Lo puedes oír?"

"¿A quién¿Near?"

"¡Shhhhhh!"

_¿Cómo demonios pretendía que lo escuchara si Near nunca hacía bulla? El podía morir atorado por una pieza de rompecabezas sin hacer ruido y pasaría una semana recién para que alguien se diera cuenta. Ese niño no producía sonido alguno ni siquiera para respirar._

Pero Mello no solo parecía escucharlo, también podía verlo

Salto encima mío como si Near se hubiera materializado a mis espaldas. Los dos ocasionamos un ruido sordo en la oscuridad del cuarto.

_Me dio miedo cuando salto encima mío sin explicación alguna pero Mello ahora se moría de risa. Si soltaba una carcajada más sonora que la anterior seguro se iban a dar cuenta que me había salido de mi cuarto para visitarlo ¿Se habrá vuelto loco?_

"¡Lo mate… lo mate!"

_Mello estaba bailando de la felicidad dando botes por toda su habitación. Yo no estaba seguro si con ese empujón que me había dado habíamos aplastado a Near hasta su muerte… yo en verdad no lo sentía. Lo único que si sentía era la muerte de mi gameboy que había perecido en el bolsillo izquierdo de mi pantalón… y con lo que me había costado llegar al último nivel…_

"¡Que eso te enseñe a no meterte conmigo…!"

_Mello corrió a su cama y comenzó a saltar de la felicidad mientras daba palmas en el aire… La locura le había llegado a mi amigo a temprana edad. Con razón decían que todos los genios eran unos locos…_

Me levante del piso ya que Mello no se digno a recogerme por que seguía festejando la muerte del Near imaginario por que debajo mío no había ningún cadáver.

"Mi gameboy y yo no te hicimos nada para que nos trates así… si tanto odio y rencor le tienes a Near pues ve y desquítate con él… seguro debe estar jugando en su cuarto como siempre…"

"¿Near?"

"Si, Near…. Ve mátalo si quieres, ve busca a Roger para que te ayude por que no planeo ayudarte esta vez"

Yo seguía tirado en el piso tanteando en la oscuridad para encontrar el lapicero de mi juego…

"¿De que hablas Matt¿Matar a Near¿Quieres que me lleven a una correccional?"

"Tu dijiste que querías matarlo… ve… aprovecha la noche que nadie te va a ver por que aún no los has despertado…"

"Tonto…"

Mello me jalo hasta la ventana por donde entraba un destello del poste de luz mas cercano. Tomo mi mano y me puso algo. Lo vi de cerca pero no lo pude creer. Tuve que poner una lupa para ver lo que me había puesto….

Solo yo era capaz de caer en una broma tan estúpida y solo Mello era capaz de armar tanto escándalo por un pobre y triste mosquito.

**xoxoxoxox**

Ok…. Eso fue todo. Un poco tonto pero fue lo que se me ocurrió en una noche en la que verdaderamente no podía dormir por que los oídos me zumbaban.

Comentarios e insultos son bien recibidos

♥♥♥♥♥♥


End file.
